Chapter 24
Chapter 24 is titled "Things That Can't Be Faked". Cover Volume: 3 Pg.: 137 Straw Hat and animals: Nami and a defeated giant snake. From the looks of it, they got into a fight over some baby birds. Short Summary The Usopp Pirates (minus their captain) approach the restaurant Tamanegi saw Usopp enter with the pirates, and confront Luffy, Zoro and Nami over the fate of their captain. Learning that Usopp had gone to 'that place', the Usopp Pirates then tell Luffy and the others about Usopp's trips to Kaya's mansion to tell her stories in an attempt to help brighten her spirits. However her butler, Kurahadol disapproves of Usopp's interactions with Kaya due to his believe of Usopp being a bad influence and having the blood of a pirate in him. Luffy's group and the Usopp Pirates arrive just in time to see Kurahadol verbally tear Usopp down before he retaliates with violence and declares his pride of being the son of a pirate. Long Summary Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi sneak across town to the restaurant where Zoro, Nami and Luffy are eating. Afraid their "captain" is being held hostage they approach with caution. The three of them barge in to find Usopp gone. Seeing Luffy eating meat startles them and Zoro jokes about having just eaten their captain. After things settle down Usopp is revealed to have gone off to visit the mansion where the sick girl lives. He apparently goes there every day to lie. At the mansion, Kurahadol the caretaker explains to his mistress Kaya that he will not allow Usopp inside on the account of his lying. He explains that it is his duty to see she is safe and well on behalf of her late father and why there are two bodyguards on the front gate. Despite his efforts, when his leaves Usopp appears outside her window, claiming nothing could keep him away. Usopp then goes onto tell her a story which is clearly a lie, but she laughs anyway. Back at the restaurant the boys finish explaining to Luffy and the others why they like their captain. Luffy finishes up by announcing they will go to the mansion. At the mansion Luffy climbs over the gate. Kurahadol asks another servant where the bodyguards are, he explains they are at lunch. As Usopp finishes his story about a giant goldfish, Luffy and Usopp's pirates appear and greet him. Usopp tells Kaya that they've heard how great he is and want to join him which Luffy promptly states is a "no". As Luffy asks Kaya for a big ship, Kurahadol appears and demands to know what they are doing. Kurahadol tells Luffy he won't get a ship and that they all need to leave. Kurahadol begins to put Usopp down because his father is a pirate and as far as he is concerned all pirates are bad. When he asks what he wants from Kaya, money or otherwise, Kaya gets upset. Usopp also looses his temper and whacks him for insulting his father. After being hit, Usopp is compared to his "father" the pirate, Usopp replies that he is proud to be the son of a pirate. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Kaya is introduced *Kurahadol is introduced. *Merry is introduced. Characters 1: First introduction 3: First apparition Anime Episode *p2 to p14: Episode 9 *p15 to p19: Episode 10 Site Navigation de:Itsuwarenu mono (Kapitel) ca:Capítol 24 it:Capitolo 24